


Générique: Shin et Mani

by PtitOcelot



Series: Défis: Aventures - le jeu [1]
Category: Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitOcelot/pseuds/PtitOcelot
Summary: Un générique pour Aventures





	Générique: Shin et Mani

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit par BeaHappyDrummer pour les défis à réaliser pour le Ulule d'Aventure - le jeu.
> 
> A chanter sur l’air du générique de Marc et Sophie: [ Ici.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrtFh8Egprk)
> 
> Audio disponible sur demande.

Shin et Mani ! Shin et Mani ! Shin et Mani !

*pouet* *pouet* *pouet*

Shin et Mani vont combattre leurs ennemis  
Main dans la main ils protègent les gentils  
Shin et Mani, Bob Théo et Grunlek  
Souvent vainqueurs malgré quelques échecs.

*pouet* *pouet* *pouet*

Entre un 96 et une fringale de pomme,  
Un puits inopportun, Shinddha souvent s’assomme  
On fait les poches des gens, on s'enfuit on esquive,  
Pourtant Mani toujours reste sur le qui vive.

*pouet* *pouet* *pouet*

Connu dans le Cratère pour souvent tout raser  
Pas toujours valeureux ce groupe d'Aventuriers 

*pouet* *pouet* *pouet*

Shin et Mani partent combattre leurs ennemis  
Main dans la main ils protègent les gentils  
Shin et Mani, Bob Théo et Grunlek  
Souvent vainqueurs malgré quelques échecs.

Shin et Mani ! Shin et Mani ! Shin et Mani !


End file.
